


"Stay"

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [9]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Panic Attacks, mentions of torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : StayPairing : Kanda/LaviWords : 1387
Relationships: Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Series: Prompt aléatoires [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956
Kudos: 4





	"Stay"

Lavi entrouvrit difficilement un œil, incapable de grogner de douleur. Sa gorge était affreusement sèche, mais honnêtement, c’était le dernier de ses soucis. Il crevait de douleur. Littéralement. Il n’avait jamais été aussi conscient de chacune de ses cellules. Il resta parfaitement immobile, groggy et le souffle coupé par la souffrance qui le ravageait par vague successive. Il finit par se rendre compte, après peut-être quelques minutes, que le simple battement de son cœur suffisait à faire naitre des foyers de douleur partout dans son corps.

Il fit un effort monstrueux pour baisser et relever sa paupière, lentement, employant plus d’énergie qu’il n’en avait pour ce simple mouvement. Sa vision était floue. Mais il ne faisait plus totalement noir. Il aurait dû faire totalement noir. Il aurait dû être ficelé à un fauteuil dans l’obscurité, à lutter pour respirer et à essayer de se faire oublier. Il aurait dû y avoir le vieux à côté de lui, et surtout un Noah, ou deux, ou trois, ou plus, quelque part devant lui, posant des questions qu’il ne comprenait plus. Le vieux répondait, ou restait silencieux, et la douleur revenait, violente, le tordant de haut en bas. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il ne voulait plus comprendre. Il voulait juste que ça s’arrête.

Mais il n’était plus dans le noir. Il y avait une lumière ténue, juste suffisante pour qu’il distingue un plafond blanc et un grand drap blanc pendant à sa droite. Il essaya de déglutir, mais cela sembla déclencher une réaction en chaîne dans tout son corps, brisant la régularité des vagues de douleur. Ce fut alors des explosions imprévisibles et chaotiques dans toutes ses cellules, l’attaquant de toute part. Son souffle se bloqua, et bien que son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement, il essaya de rester parfaitement immobile. Il fallait rester immobile. Parfaitement immobile. Pitié, il fallait juste… Juste que la douleur cesse…

-Tu as le don de te foutre dans de sacrées emmerdes, hein ?

Il ouvrit son œil, sans se souvenir de l’avoir fermé. Mais il n’avait plus mal. En fait, il n’avait… Plus rien. Il ne sentait plus rien. Il était juste vide, immobile, dénué de toute énergie mais aussi de toute douleur. Il émit un bref râle, de soulagement, ou de fatigue, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, il n’arrivait juste… Plus à réfléchir… Sa tête roula difficilement sur le côté, sans qu’il ne se sente réellement à l’origine de ce mouvement, et il croisa de fins yeux bleus. Ah…

-Y… Yu…

Seigneur, que c’était dur de parler… Ses mâchoires étaient scellées, sa langue lourde, son palet sec… Tout était lourd, en fait. Ses os, ses nerfs, le cartilage, les fibres… Il respirait avec une enclume sur le torse. Son cœur brassait un liquide trop épais, presque solide. Des petites billes. Voilà, son cœur brassait des petites billes de plombs.

-Ne parle pas, idiot. Tu as énormément de chance d’être encore vivant.

Il ne parlerait pas de chance, vraiment… Il aurait probablement préféré être mort. Il n’aurait pas eu aussi mal. Il n’y aurait plus rien eu… Il n’aurait plus eu à lutter, plus à faire d’effort…

Et puis ça le frappa. Violemment. Comme un énorme poing dans l’estomac. Si Kanda était là… S’il était là…

Son souffle se bloqua. Il écarquilla l’œil, la bouche à moitié ouverte et la trachée furieusement comprimée, refusant de laisser passer ne serait-ce qu’un filet d’air. Si Kanda était là… S’il n’était plus dans le noir… S’il n’était plus assis… Si…

-Calme-toi, nom de Dieu… !

Kanda se leva en marmonnant tout un tas de jurons, et il prit aussi précautionneusement que possible la main gauche de Lavi. La droite était compressée par des bandes blanches, qui laissaient largement deviner le trou anormal entre l’auriculaire et le majeur, et la longueur anormalement réduite de l’index. Kanda essaya de ne pas laisser son regard s’attarder dessus.

-Respire lentement, ordonna-t-il en glissant ses doigts entre ceux de Lavi, massant avec application sa main.

Il avait appris ça avec Allen, et avait découvert que c’était foutrement efficace. Ce n’était pas son genre de chercher à aider les autres à traverser des crises de panique, mais quand il n’avait pas le choix, il préférait encore avec une idée de ce qu’il pouvait faire, plutôt que de se retrouver comme un con à ne pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.

-On… On est… hoqueta péniblement Lavi, l’œil brillant de fièvre et agrandis par une émotion que Kanda n’identifiait pas bien.

-A l’Ordre, souffla-t-il. Tu es rentré. Tu es en sécurité, maintenant.

Lavi émit un genre de gargouillis à peine humain, ses doigts serrant à peine la main de Kanda en un spasme terriblement faible. Kanda s’efforça de ne pas fuir, même lorsqu’une larme glissa le long de la joue pâle du jeune homme. Il n’aimait pas ce genre de situation. Mais Lavi n’avait que lui, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’Allen revienne et ne prenne sa place.

-Je… Je…

-Tu es en sécurité, répéta Kanda. Ils ne te feront plus de mal.

Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la poche transparente suspendue à côté du lit, alors que Lavi se mettait à sangloter pour de bon, produisant des bruits à peine humains. Il avait lu en entier le rapport des médecins. Allen s’était arrêté aux premières pages et lui avait donné le dossier en tremblant, avant de se réfugier dans la chambre où les infirmières avaient placé Lavi. Donc il savait que sa gorge avait été abimée, il savait qu’il avait un nombre invraisemblable de côtes cassées, qu’il lui manquait un doigt et demi, que les médecins n’étaient toujours pas sûrs de pouvoir sauver sa jambe gauche, que son corps peinait à lutter contre les infections qui se déclaraient à la chaîne, que sa tête avait subi pas mal de choc… Il savait tout ça. Il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas le savoir, mais il le savait.

-Repose-toi, murmura-t-il en essuyant maladroitement les larmes qui coulaient toujours péniblement. Je vais aller chercher une infirmière, ou tu vas encore te retrouver à cours d’anti-douleur.

Il resta une seconde silencieux et immobile, vérifiant que la respiration de Lavi avait à nouveau un rythme normal, puis il se leva lentement, relâchant sa main.

-N… Attend… hoqueta Lavi en tendant péniblement sa main.

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Tu vas douiller si on laisse la poche se vider.

Il se força à ignorer le gémissement du jeune homme, et il se glissa hors de la chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Il n’y avait pas grand monde à l’infirmerie, à part des traqueurs. Lenalee était la dernière à en être sortit, la veille, et ce malgré les supplications de Komui pour qu’elle y reste encore un jour ou deux. « Juste pour être sûr ».

Comme promis, il était de retour dans la chambre, avec une infirmière, moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Lavi avait cessé de pleurer, et son œil vert était à peine à moitié ouvert. Il bougea à peine lorsque l’infirmière vérifia sa température, avant de changer la poche transparente qui distillait l’anti-douleur dans le corps de Lavi à travers le cathéter fiché dans le creux de son bras. Kanda regarda la jeune femme en uniforme noir et blanc s’activer aussi silencieusement que possible, jetant parfois un coup d’œil horrifié au corps mutilé de Lavi. Elle quitta la pièce avec la poche vide, adressant un petit sourire misérable à Kanda, qui l’ignora comme il savait si bien le faire.

Il rapprocha sa chaise du lit, une fois que la porte fut fermée, et après une vague hésitation il reprit la main de Lavi. Ce dernier tressaillit vaguement, et son œil s’ouvrit un peu plus.

-Yu…

-Je t’avais dit que ce ne serait pas long.

Lavi resta silencieux, probablement incapable de parler et l’observant juste. Il avait l’air épuisé. Garder les yeux ouverts devait être un combat de chaque instant, et pourtant il semblait refuser d’abandonner. Ce qui était stupide. Il fallait qu’il se repose, qu’il reprenne des forces, c’était primordial. Kanda fronça légèrement les sourcils, prêt à l’assommer si nécessaire.

-Tu restes… ? murmura soudain Lavi.

-Evidemment.

Lavi fit un minuscule mouvement, qui devait être un hochement de tête, avant de finalement ferme son œil et de mêler péniblement ses doigts à ceux de Kanda.

-Merci…


End file.
